


different song

by yyeonjunie



Series: posted bc draft limit [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking to Cope, Fainting, Flirting, Fluff, How Far I’ll Go, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Overthinking, Overworking, References to Depression, Signs of Depression, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Worried Choi Yeonjun, basically soobin is overwhelmed with the pressure of his life, bc in the end, mentioned sweater yeonjun gave soobin, nobody knows.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeonjunie/pseuds/yyeonjunie
Summary: { voices }— soobin couldn’t understand. “what is wrong with me?” he asks no one in particular and grabs onto the now-soaked woollen sweater yeonjun had gifted him for his birthday.and suddenly that awful song and frightening voice comes back, sabotaging soobin’s brain and making him go completely crazy.not even yeonjun could stop him. being a leader really is difficult.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, taegyu if you squint - Relationship
Series: posted bc draft limit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	different song

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> THIS MIGHT BE SENSITIVE TO SOME, SO PLEASE READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posting this as of 25/02/21 because of the ao3 draft limit :/ don’t expect updates until next month or so!...

“leader...choi soobin!”

a prominent shade of red greeted soobin’s face after hearing those three words exit their manager’s mouth.

yeonjun was the first to clap, jumping out of his chair and clapping for the male before going over to his chair to hug him from behind.

taehyun let out a strong “i knew it!” making both kai and beomgyu roll their eyes in a jokingly irritated manner. 

it was undeniably overwhelming, the pressure of having to be in charge of four other people, one who’s older and making sure to be at all the meetings, practices ect.

soobin’s lips trembled, unable to find the correct answer. 

“i- u-um, thank you?” he thanked, lips soon curving into a nervous-happy smile and eyes forming into those beautiful crescents.

“aww, he’s blushing!” huening kai cooed and soobin got up to pat his hyung on the head - to which the older chuckled and slapped his hand away.

however, as soon as beomgyu opened his mouth, the room went silent. everyone turned their heads towards the ginger-haired middle child.

“yeah, hyung...we’re always here for you when you need us- YAH! why is everyone looking at me like that?” 

the four others give each other a look before chuckling, making their manager crack a small smile too. I mean, who ISN’T whipped for choi beomgyu?

“tsk..beomgyu hyung really is a tsundere,” taehyun crossed his arms before rolling those lovely large doe-like eyes of his. 

“i was just being nice, dumbass, don’t test my patience.” and with that, soobin and yeonjun were holding each other tightly, laughing their insides out.

the older was resting his head on soobin’s while the younger had his head resting on yeonjun’s chest. 

soobin could hear the older male’s heart beat in sync with his own before yeonjun levelled himself down to the younger’s, so that they could look at each other clearly.

“congratulations, binnie. you’re going to be a great leader, i can already see it.” he said, voice low and comforting, sending shivers down the taller male’s spine.

“you’re only saying that because you love me...” 

yeonjun scoffed and looked up at the blushing male in front of him, giving him a slightly confused look.

“now why would I lie to the person I love?” he says, caressing soobin’s cheek.

— I guess he’s right... nobody lies to the person they love.


End file.
